Technical Field
This invention relates to a nebulizing device and a nebulizer.
Related Art
Recently, various nebulizers, namely sprayers, are widely applied to healthcare or beauty care. The medicated liquid, lotion or essence, etc. is nebulized into smaller vapor molecules by the nebulizing devices so as to easily enter into a human body. For example, they can be applied to health care or treatment of respiratory diseases, or can make skin absorb the medicated liquid or lotion fast or intensify the aroma, etc.
In medical treatment, the nebulizer can transform the liquid medicament into nebulization or nebulized drops and spray them into the mouth of the patient, so that the nebulized drops can be absorbed into the bronchus and lung of the patient for the treatment or remission of the respiratory diseases. The common mesh-type nebulizer utilizes the micropump technology, which uses the collocation of the piezoelectric device and the nozzle plate, as the nebulization mechanism, so that the liquid medicament can be transformed into the nebulized drops and sprayed out.
However, after a long time of usage, some standing water forms at the spraying outlet of the nebulizer, so that the piezoelectric device and the nozzle plate are easily subjected to the electrode oxidization due to the standing water and then become damaged.